Breathe Me Back To Life
by Hellbound-Shadow
Summary: Rena is just another tremor in the earth. But even the smallest of tremors can cause the most severe of earthquakes. Rena just created a larger earthquake than she had first hoped. Kakashi x OC Self-Insert


It was dark, what I expected from death. Actually, my imagination kind of got the better of me and I expected some sort of 'heavenly light' to appear and 'guide me to heaven'. But no, apparently God doesn't like being unoriginal. Then again, maybe there's a large queue at Death's door right now – a lot of people were dying in Syria from what I heard in the news.

Heaven might not have any spaces left for me, being filled with little children and all.

Well, that sucks for me, I guess. I can't complain about what's happening anyway, at least I can feel any pain. Thank God no one was in the car with me, or they would have been dead as well. There are probably a lot of insects squashed under this car – even more souls in the line.

Now that I think about it, am I really dead? I could be in a coma. Vegetables can't feel pain. Now I'm a vegetable? I think I hit my head too hard, which explains why I am in a coma - could be in a coma.

Thinking hurts my head, which shouldn't exactly be possible, considering me being dead and all those shenanigans. Books never really described how characters felt to be dead – but then again the authors probably wouldn't have got it right. I couldn't go into the library and ask for a 'Guide to going to the Afterlife' book. There was the odd chance there was an Egyptian book about it.

I can't believe I'm only 17. Do you know how annoying it is too die at such a young age? Didn't think so. I only passed my drivers test a few weeks ago, as well. I would rip my hair out in frustration – that was, if I could actually move.

Oh well, I could live with it. I mean 'die-peacefully-even-because-of-it' kind of 'live with it'.

Ouch. The pain's getting to me, which it shouldn't be, being dead and that. Okay, it hurts _a lot_, to the point I can't handle it. Is that a light? Why the hell is that there? It's like I'm a baby being born or something… Oh. _Oh!_

I should have got the hints… Like, straight away. One, my eyesight is blurry – as all babies eyesight are. Secondly, I can't move anything. Yes, I should have gotten the clues, but there's no point in regretting that now. Things happen, and it just so happens that this is one of those happenings that can't be reversed. I just have to live with it – relive with it.

And I laid there, in the arms of a stranger – no, my mother, as she cradled me close to her chest, eyes closed in a state much different to which I had spent the last nine months like. For once in my life, or should I say both of my lives, I felt like I was in heaven.

.o0o.

During the first few days of my second life, I found that I was a girl, thank God. I was a weak girl, too; I needed everything catered for and couldn't even move without someone else. Eating, even, was something I couldn't do – nothing solid food, nothing slushy, only breast milk, which was very embarrassing. I should have been expecting this to happen, the moment I learnt that I was reincarnated, that I would not have my old body, and therefore not my sight or taste buds.

Another thing I found was that the people here did not speak English, which was not exactly a good thing, but not a bad thing either. It could be my own secret language – no one would ever be able to read my diary again! Then there was the fact that it would become incredibly difficult to get out of my habit of speaking English, and the gibberish I would speak would definitely catch attention.

My mother was a lovely person, much, much better than my previous one. She smiled a lot and was overall a sunny person. She had a unique hair colour, almost a bright orange. I had hoped that my hair was not as bright an orange, and perhaps not as frizzy as my mother's, but my wish only came half true. The hair atop my head was much darker than my mother's, yet still orange, and not frizzy, which was a relief, but I did have some large curls at the ends – not that it was very noticeable, as my hair was only the equivalent of a patch of moss on a stone.

It seemed that my father was not home as of yet – though my mother would talk about him often, telling me about how I would see him soon and how much I would love him. I believed my mother, as she had not ever lied to me.

A month or so after my birth my father came. He walked into the house with a broken leg whilst leaning on a crouch, spiky dark blue hair dangling around his headband. I was lying on my stomach on the sofa by my mother, when she suddenly leapt to her feet, picked me up and ran to the hall.

The man smiled and lifted a hand up, too which my mother ran and hugged against him.

"See this man, Rena? This is your father!" my mother whispered, handing me to the man, my father. I had learnt during the month that my name was Rena, and that my family name was Kuro-hyō. Rena Kuro-hyō, a pretty name.

We continued our family reunion for a few more seconds, before my mother pulled away and registered my father's condition. A look of annoyance appeared on her face, and she looked back at him.

"I thought this was only a C-rank mission?"

A soft laugh came from my father's lips. He looked down at me and smiled. "Mission levels can change very suddenly, Akuamarin. The man we were protecting was hiding more than we first thought. Some upper jōnin from Sound came and tried to attack us." What were jōnin? Where was Sound?

Akuamarin's face softened slightly and she took me from my father's hands. "I'm gonna kill that Hokage…" she whispered. What's a 'Hokage'?

Father laughed again, muttering "I'm not sure you're joking…" before looking back at me. "Ah! So this is my little princess? She looks just like you, Akuamarin!"

"I thought she looked like you."

"She's me and you together." He picked up from my mother's cradled arms and swung me around in the air around him. It made me feel a little sick, but I kept it in because I liked it. "Rena-chan, Rena-chan, my little Rena-chan!" he sang. I was placed against his chest gently, as mother came and we hugged all together once again.

"Me, you and your father, we're gonna be an amazing family, Rena-chan, just you watch!"

And I believed her, just as I did when she told me about my father, because my mother just wouldn't lie to me without good reason. And we were an amazing family, in the short time it lasted.

A/N:

YES! First chapter is UP! It took me god damn long. I'll tell you this now; I haven't ever finished a story properly in my life. But there'll definitely be a better chance if you review this story, so if you want more start reviewing! I'll only post up to 3 chapters without any reviews, so if the first three chapters don't get any reviews I will not be completing this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
